


The Watcher on the Net

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [11]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Spike tries a little scheme to free them all. <br/>Distribution: Various lists, Ao3; My livejournal - http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=salustra ; and the website Weird Romances- http://www.freewebs.com/salustra/wr/index.html .<br/>Spoilers: None <br/>Content: bondage; noncon, trauma.  This isn't a light fic folks. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher on the Net

Weeks had passed. Spike's chip was history now, burned out of his brain through endless sessions of sex with Willow. He hated that, hated seeing Willow cringe from him. His performance had gotten better, though. He'd become an expert at convincing Angelus that he was on board for all the evil. He'd even gotten some trust in working on the website, handling the requests from the sickos and such. 

Today he was trying something a little tricky. He didn't think he'd get caught. One of his jobs was to trawl up addresses of likely new sickos and promo the site to them via e-mail. As he was sending out e-mails, he added one address he knew by heart. When he'd been Giles' 'guest' in the bathtub, after a while he'd gotten reign of the house and he introduced Giles to the internet. Giles had to get e-mail, directive of the Council, and so Spike had set it up for him. So Spike knew the address. He only hoped the Watcher checked it still and could act on the information. Giles was in England and literally the only person not in the Hyperion Hotel who knew about Angel and Angelus and the curse. He sent the e-mail out with the hype for the site and the address. No one seemed the wiser. 

~~~~

"Welcome, fans, we're back here again with Willow. She's my favorite and she seems to be a favorite of yours too, so many requests for her. Today is going to be a tag-team event, and we've got everyone here to help out. Spike, Wesley, Xander, and myself are going to take turns spit-roasting her while those not doing the roasting will be taking your requests on evil things to do to her helpless body. I think we're going to ....AHHHHHHHH!" Angelus cried out, and so did Wesley and Xander. All three of them crumpled to the floor, their eyes flashing green just before they passed out. The audience might not know what to make of it, but Spike did, and from her expression, so did Willow. She looked pleadingly at Spike, who nodded back at her. Spike flicked the camera off and moved over towards Angelus' prone body. 

"I'll free you in a minute," He said. "Gotta take care of these three first." He first leaned over and got off the ring of keys Angelus kept on him. He'd need them for getting around and freeing everyone. He grabbed Angelus, well hopefully now Angel, and slung him over his shoulder. He grunted a bit at the larger man's bulk, but started off down the hallway. It took quite a bit of wrangling to haul him down to the cage level and dump him in a cage. He locked it and then turned to Cordelia who was in one of the cages. "Let me get them caged and I'll let you out," he said. 

"Let me out you psychopath! Don't bother to cage them, just stake them and save us all some time!" Cordelia shouted. 

"Not staking them, Cordelia, so unless you want to be the last one up I'd keep it down." 

Cordelia shut her mouth with an audible _click_. 

He went back for Wesley, then Xander. Then he started unbuckling and unlocking Willow. 

As soon as he took out her gag, she croaked, "Giles?" 

"Yeah. Sent him a link to the website yesterday, he acted fast. But then he's got that whole coven there to help." He reached to cup her cheek and she shrank from him, quivering. He dropped his head. "I'm sorry, Willow. I had to, had to get his trust so I could do something." 

She nodded, pain still in her eyes. "I know. Still not going to be, well, you know...comfortable around you for a while, Spike. Too much happened." 

He sighed, knowing it was true. He reached over and grabbed a robe from a nearby rack and handed to her. "Let's go free the others." 

Next was Cordelia. She turned to the other cages. "Let's stake the bastards." She looked at Willow to try to get support but Willow looked down and not at her. 

Spike was firm. "No. Giles gave them souls, Cordy, and Wesley and Xander didn't ask to get turned. They're victims too. You'll just have to be content that they suffer the torments of hell when they awaken."

Cordelia snorted. "Victims?" 

"Victims. They're undead now, Cordelia. It's not exactly a picnic to die and not die. Besides, I'm getting you out of this and that's my price. Take it or leave it. I can always just shove you back in the cage." He sounded cold and heartless but he knew he'd have to be strong to save the vampires from the revenge of their captives. And despite everything he wanted to save them, he wanted to save all of them, let them all have a chance to rebuild themselves. 

Willow kept staring at the floor. She didn't want to fight, she wasn't like Cordelia, all anger. She just wanted out of this place as soon as she could manage it. She couldn't think about revenge, couldn't think of anything else but leaving. 

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest but she was weakened from her captivity and her injuries and she knew she couldn't overpower Spike, even if she had a weapon at hand. "Okay, fine. Who's next?" 

Fred was next. She was in the workroom and she looked up, eyes unbelieving as Spike came in with the keys and Cordelia and Willow. She almost collapsed into hysterics, crying great heaving sobs of relief as the chains were unlocked. Cordelia had to soothe her as Willow and Spike went to collect Faith. 

Faith took things in stride. She was all her tough self as Spike came in, ready to spit defiance til he unlocked the chains. She rubbed her wrists and her neck and pulled on the clothes he'd grabbed for her. "So are we going to kill the bastards, or did you already do that?" 

"Giles re-ensouled them all, so no. They deserve a second chance, just like you got." 

Faith considered, then nodded. "Okay, blondie, you got it. Let's go get B."

There it was at last, Buffy. 

Buffy curled up into a sobbing ball as Spike came for her. "Please, god. not again, Spike I'm sorry, please no, please stop, no god Spike I'm so sorry..." 

Spike himself almost started crying as she begged and pleaded. "Shh, shh, I'm here to let you out. Giles pulled off re-ensouling them all." He started unlocking the chains and removing the bonds, having to get Faith to hold her down to get her to be still enough to be freed. 

Even then she was curled up into a cringing, sobbing fetal position. Faith looked over at Spike. "She's not dealing, Spike. Get on out of here and I'll try to get her coherent enough to move. I'm assuming we should get motoring." 

Spike nodded. "I don't imagine you want to hang around here and Niblet is back in Sunnydale probably out of her mind with worry over you lot. I can't go, though. Still anchored by this damn collar, have to wait for Angel to come around and free me." 

At the mention of Dawn's nickname, Buffy stopped sobbing and looked at Spike. "Don't you touch her!" She screamed. 

Spike held up his hands in surrender and back out of the room. He handed the front door key and the keys to Wesley's car to Cordelia and kept the rest. Then he got a few weapons and headed back for the cage room, locking the door. He didn't want the girls getting it into their heads to finish off their former tormentors. He got himself a chair and sat waiting for the effects of the spell to set in and for the now-certain-to-be-remorseful vampires to awaken. 

Angelus was re-leashed and hopefully they could all salvage something out of the wreckage left behind.


End file.
